conan_edogawafandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Conan Vol. 1
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #647dd1; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- sizcache="0" sizset="17" | colspan="2" sizcache="0" sizset="17"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #647dd1; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- sizcache="0" sizset="19" !Next volume: | sizcache="0" sizset="19"|Detective Conan Vol. 2 » |- sizcache="0" sizset="20" | colspan="2" sizcache="0" sizset="20" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller; border-top: #aaaaaa 1px dotted"|List of chapters |} At a party in a mansion, high school detective Shinichi Kudo solves the murder of the host's wife. He reals to Inspector Megure that the wheelchair-bound host is the killer and that his broken leg healed weeks ago. The next day, on the way to school, the newspapers and TV reporters are all talking about Shinichi's latest case and his childhood friend Ran Mouri is upset at him for once again taking business away from her father, a private detective. The two later go on a date to Tropical Land, as Shinichi promised they would if Ran won her karate tournament. While there, Shinichi spends a lot of time talking about his idol, Sherlock Holmes, and even guesses that a woman in line is a gymnast (because he could see marks on her thighs when the wind blew up her skirt) as a demonstration of Holmes' deduction style. This upsets Ran a little, as she was looking forward to a day with just Shinichi. On the roller coaster, a man named Kishida is mysteriously beheaded in the tunnel. The suspects are the victim's girlfriend Aiko, their two friends Hitomi (the gymnast) and Reiko, and two mysterious men in black. After Inspector Megure and the police arrive, they discover a bloody knife in Aiko's bag and arrest her. While consoluing Ran, who was upset by the crime, Shinichi sees one of the men in black headed somewhere and decides to follow him. He tells Ran to go home without him and Ran has a strange feeling she will never see him again. Shinichi spies on the man in black making a blackmail transaction with a company president. Distracted by the scene, the other man in black hits Shinichi from behind, knocking him near unconcious. Before they leave, the men in black give Shinichi a "new poison" that leaves no trace behind in the body. Shinichi's body is burning up and he thinks of Ran before finally losing consciousness. When he awakens, he is found by security guards who refer to him as a "boy". The last panel reveals that Shinichi now has the body of a 7 year old. Unaware of his condition, Shinichi tries to explain to the security guards the events he just saw, but they dismiss it as an over-active imagination. Shinichi then sees himself in a mirror and realizes he has been shrunken down to a 7 year old body. He escapes from the security office and makes his way back home, where he runs into his neighbor and family friend Professor Agasa. Naturally, Agasa does not believe the child's claim that he is Shinichi Kudo shrunken down, but when the child is able to correctly deduce that he had just run home from a restaurant, Agasa realizes that he is indeed Shinichi. Inside his house's library, Shinichi puts on his old elementary school uniform and discusses the situation with Agasa. Shinichi asks him to make an antidote, but Agasa cannot without knowing the ingredients to the poison. As they decide it is best for Shinichi to lay low for fear of the men in black coming after him, Ran arrives looking for him. Agasa stalls her as Shinichi hides behind a desk and puts on his father's old glasses. Ran discovers the boy, finds him adorable, and asks him his name. Shinichi panics, looks at the nearby books, and answers Conan Edogawa, from Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo. Agasa tells Ran that Conan is his nephew whose parents are in the hospital and have asked him to take care of him. But, he tells her, he is a single man and cannot properly take care of a child, so he asks Ran to take him in. When Conan protests, Agasa quietly explains to him that Ran's house is a detective agency, and if he lived there he would surely come across a case concerning the men in black eventually. Conan reluctantly agrees, but Ran must ask her father first. On the walk home, Ran asks Conan is he has a person he likes, explaining that she does. Intending to tease her, Conan asks if she is talking about Shinichi. She admits to it but asks Conan not to tell Shinichi. This causes Conan to almost admit his secret to her, but they then arrive at home and run into Ran's father Kogoro. He is has suddenly gotten a case and is rushing out the door calling for a cab. He hurridly tells ran that the case involves a rich child who was kidnapped by a man in black. After his cab is already on it's way, he notices that Conan and Ran are with him, Ran having followed Conan. As Kogoro and Ran argue, Conan is thinking only of the men in black. Volume Text End: High school detective Jimmy Kudo is really good at solving crimes. His best friend, Rachel Moore, is worried that one day he'll get in too deep, but he casually brushes off her concern. After noticing two suspicious men in black clothes at a festival murder scene, Jimmy sights one of them later and decides to follow him, only to be attacked from behind. The attacker, a crime syndicate lord, force-feeds Jimmy a newly-developed, undetectable poison instead of killing him outright. But instead of the poison killing him, it turns his body into that of a grade schooler. To prevent a followup attack on him or his family and friends, Jimmy adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa, one that he must use even in front of Rachel. He quickly finds that no one will listen to a child, and is forced to solve crimes through Rachel's incompetent P.I. father, Richard Moore, with help from Dr. Hiroshi Agasa's voice-modulating tie and his own ingenuity. Along the way, Rachel reveals her true feelings to him, and he vows to do whatever is necessary to get his original body back and return her feelings. Volume Cases Gosho Aoyama Comment Hello everybody! My name is Gosho Aoyama. As a child I was completely obsessed with crime novels, and whenever I am in the library, a book with the words of Holmes or detective spied out, I could not help it, when I grab from the shelves immediately. So I swallowed in the years it ran quite a bit of detective stories, and all my knowledge I can feed into this manga to make the cases so intricate as possible. But perhaps there is indeed one or the other readers here in front of Conan comes to the solution. (Yo, that was just a challenge ...) Detective Conan Keyhole